


Art for fic: Mapping the Dungeons

by Francis_SinBin



Series: Finished Art [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_SinBin/pseuds/Francis_SinBin
Summary: Originally a sketch from a stream, but it inspired Jalopeno_eye_popper to write their first Snack/Snirius fic. Both are in their seventh year and with how their birthdays fall, they're eighteen. Hence, no underage tag.Link to the fic is in the notes.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Finished Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Art for fic: Mapping the Dungeons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jalapeno_eye_popper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalapeno_eye_popper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mapping The Dungeons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643832) by [jalapeno_eye_popper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalapeno_eye_popper/pseuds/jalapeno_eye_popper). 



This is pose 1 of 2.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Art centric discord (mainly HP where art streams are announced and art is shared by me and other artists), 18+ only: https://discord.gg/tPCxPkmHRh


End file.
